1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical fiber connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber connectors typically include a blind hole behind a lens. The blind hole is used to receive an optical fiber. Since the tip of the optical fiber may not perfectly match the bottom of the blind hole, air gaps may exist between the tip of the optical fiber and the bottom of the blind hole after the optical fiber is inserted into the blind hole. This increases the inefficiency of the optical signal transmission between the lens and the optical fiber.
To overcome this problem, optical cement is used to fill the gap between the tip of the optical fiber and the bottom of the blind hole. One way to fill the optical cement between the tip of the optical fiber and the bottom of the blind hole is to first inject the optical cement into the opening of the blind hole. Then, push the optical cement into the bottom of the blind hole using the optical fiber while inserting the optical fiber into the blind hole. However, because the diameter of the optical fiber is approximately the same as that of the blind hole, the air in the blind hole can be compressed in the hole during the act of inserting the optical fiber. The compressed air in the blind hole will block the optical cement so that the optical cement cannot adequately fill the gap between the tip of the optical fiber and the bottom of the blind hole.
Therefore, an optical fiber connector which can overcome the above-mentioned problems is needed.